Jrock Fangirl's dream come true!
by Suicidekiss127
Summary: Just what the title says! Miyavi, the GazettE, Alice nine, Dir en grey, An cafe, etc. replace my name with yours for better experience WARNING: crack!


It was the night before the Peace and Smile festival and backstage was in complete chaos. Jrockers of various bands were rehearsing, staff members were preparing wardrobe and making sure everything would be perfect for tomorrows big show. And on top of all that Miyavi was spinning on a swivel chair and riding it up and down the hallways. You could barely hear yourself talk over all the yelling, chatting, laughing, extremely amplified music, and of course Miyavi screaming "Wheeeeeeee" and kicking the floor to make his chair go faster.

"Oi, Oi, Mina-sama listen up!" a member of the PS's staff team hollered over the noise. Suddenly everyone was quiet. "The staff is leaving for tonight, we assume all of you will stay in this venue until morning so we are going to lock it down. That means no one can get in _or _out so if anybody would like to leave please do so now." Pretty content with talking and practicing with their friends No one chose to leave. That was a mistake.

So it was a little past midnight. Nobody there really planned on going to sleep that night. But they did decide to take a break from all their practicing. Most everyone was drunk or buzzed thanks to the sake Uruha had smuggled in earlier. It was a lot of fun, basically one big party. That was until Kyo decided to take a shower. He had only been in the bathroom for about five minuets when everybody in the other room heard a ear-splitting shriek come from the bathroom and out ran poor Kyo wearing only his towel.

" What's wrong with you?" Reita asked annoyed.

"Yeah and you scream like a girl." Miku laughed.

"But that's cause it was a girl!" Kyo exclaimed.

Everyone erupted into hysterics.

"No I'm serious, there's a weird girl in there!" he pointed toward the bathroom.

"pssch ya right."

" wait, Lemme see." Miyavi went into the room to investigate. This time there was an even louder scream and Miyavi crashed onto the floor after something had hit him with great impact. Sure enough, there was in fact a strange girl none of them had ever seen before and she was on top of him.

"who the hell are you and how the didya get back here?" Miyavi's questions were unheard through the frantic cries of the fangirl practically ripping his arm off.

" MIYAVI-SAMA MIYAVI-SAMA MIYAVI-SAMA"

"umm.."

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!"

"ughhh…"

"AHHHHHH YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII"

"hey ummm…"

" KAWAII KAWAII KWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII"

Aoi and Ruki had to go over and pry the rabid girl off. She kicked and hollered but they held her back.

"you have to stop that right now. Seriously… how old are you anyways?" Ruki demanded

" how rude." She glared and brushed off her bright pink Miyavi T-shirt and straightened out her mini skirt. "but I still love you Ruki-sama." She smiled and blew a kiss.

"who is this girl?" kai asked.

"Yea We're all waiting to hear an explanation…" Saga added

"mkay mkay fine calm down. My name is Katherine, I come from America, I'm 14 years old and future wife to everyone in this room. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

There was a burst of laughter.

"I'm serious!" she pouted and stomped her foot.

Ruki gave her a concerned look. "But how did you get back here? Hold on how did you even get to Japan?"

"well, my mom doesn't know… and the way I got here isn't exactly what you would call legal so I can't really say anymore."

"This girl's crazy" Nao whispered.

"worse than Miyavi!" Bou giggled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Miyavi apparently has really good ears.

"well anyways It look's like we're gonna have a sleepover!!" Katherine exclaimed.

" Noooo way I'm calling someone to take you out." Miyavi pulled out his phone.

" Miyavi-sama please don't ! I'll get in so much trouble. Do you really think I should be punished just for loving you I mean It's kinda hard not to." She smiled and gave puppy dog eyes.

"Okayyy fine the girl stays. Katherine-chan right?"

She responded with a scream.

" MIYAVI-SAMA SAID MY NAME! YAYYYY SLEEPOVER WITH MIYAVI-SAMA!"

"oh god" what did he get himself into.

------------------ 2 hours later---------------------------------------------

So after 2 hours of listening to constant flailing fangirl language the boys were pretty much on the verge of tears. When finally a miracle happened, it seemed Katherine had run out of things to rant about and was actually being quiet. She was sitting on Reita's lap just staring into space.

"hopefully she'll fall asleep." Kanon whispered to Bou

There was a long moment of silence.

Witch was eventually irrupted by guess who's high pitched whiney voice.

"I'm BOREDDDD!!!" she complained.

" When are you guys gonna kiss already?"

everyone looked shocked. Did she really just say that?

"excuse me?" Uruha chocked on his sake.

"I said when are you gonna kiss? I know you've done it before there's evidence on videos ya know?" "besides anyone can tell by the way you dress you're all a bunch of homos."

This time poor Uruha spit out his sake.

Everyone looked pretty offended.

" Um just because we kiss sometimes doesn't mean we're actually gay – well at least not _all _of us." Ruki explained and winked and Reita.

"what the hell are you implying?" Reita glared and gave him the middle finger.

" Yea we kiss to draw attention. It's called fanservice." Miyavi added.

"well…" Katherine pointed to herself. " I'm a fan and I demand service." She laughed.

" come on you're sitting here talking to all of us, aren't you? Isn't that service enough?" Kyo pointed out.

" yea I guess your right, not many fangirls get to sit in Reita's lap." She said and snuggled up against him.

"why do girls even like seeing us kiss each other so much ?" Saga wondered.

"Same reason girls like yaoi." She said. "speaking of yaoi…"

"oh god here we go." Someone whispered.

"Ruki I always wanted to ask you if you're seme or uke?"

everyone laughed.

"ughhhhh….with who?" he regretting asking that as soon as the question left his lips.

"umm let's see… with Reita DUH." Katherine exclaimed.

Ruki's face turned bright red.

"oh so you're uke huh? It's okay you don't need to be embarrassed." She giggled.

"Hey I didn't say—

"It's okay you don't have to be so defensive, that's so…cute." She smiled.

"okay high five" Reita laughed and gave Katherine who was still on his lap a high and low five.

"Traitor" Ruki mumbled.

"AHHH BOU-CHAN YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!" Katherine suddenly burst out.

"I swear you have like extreme A.D.H.D." Nao said

" she probably caught it from Miyavi." Kai laughed and was punched hard in the back.

Katherine just ignored the comments and ran over to Bou.

"You're so kawaii you look just like a doll I swear you're the cutest thing ever I love your skirt I love your hair ahhh and those piggy tails are just too adorable oh my gosh…" she paused to take a breath. " I swear you're a little dolly you like look more like a girl than actual girls AHH totemo kawaii, hontouni kawaii, SUGOKU KAWAIIIIII!!!"

"Ummm…thanks?" he looked a little scared.

"I love you all so much!" she giggled, took Bou's arm, and shook him around.

"okay I think you should calm down before you break him…" teruki said seriously worried.

" But I'm too hyper I can't sit still!" Katherine sighed.

"well why don't you talk to Miyavi about that he sure is the expert…" Aoi suggested

"MIYAVI-SAMA" she whinned and started bouncing up and down.

"okay let's run in the hall ways." He smiled and held out his hand.

"yay I knew it Miyavi-sama you're the best." She grabbed his hand and they

ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"okay then…" shou rolled his eyes.

" at least their both burning some energy…" Saga shrugged.

Everytime Myavi and Katherine passed the doorway to the room where the other Jrockers were all you could hear was bare feet pounding the ground, screams of random words and gibberish, and then bursts of insane laughter.

" Wow whatever crack he's sniffing must be available in the U.S. too…" Reita whispered.

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud crash out in the hallway.

"wow. No one saw that coming." Tora said sarcastically and got up to check out what happened.

" We tripped over nothing." Katherine explained while rolling on the floor laughing.

" I see…well why don't you _both _calm down now." Tora said annoyed and helped them up.

They went into the room with everybody and then pretty much collapsed on the couch.

"Why don't we all get some sleep it's like…" Kai looked at his watch " 4 in the morning."

"okay but I get to sleep on the couch with Miyavi-sama!!!" Katherine announced.

"okay fine come here" he patted the place next to him on the big pink sofa.

"yay! I love you best" she squealed and they cuddled up.

"But I really do love you all though! Oyasuminasai!"

"Oyasumi!" everyone said back in unison and somebody turned off the lights.

"hey Miyavi" Katherine whispered.

"hmmm?"

"I'm kinda cold…"

"aw here." Miyavi said and gave her his oversized zebra print hoodie to use as a blanket.

" good night Miyavi-sama" Katherine smiled.

" sweet dreams my co-Miyavi-chan" he said quietly and hugged his little American fangirl. And they soon were fast asleep.

Morning came way to early. Everyone was pretty exhausted after such a loud chaotic night and only about 31/2 hours of sleep. When they woke up the room was already crowded with staff that had returned about an hour ago.

"umm…who is that?" a concerned hairstylist asked Miyavi about the sleeping child next to him.

"uhh don't worry She's allowed back here." Miyavi lied.

"righhht" Aoi said sarcastically.

" shut up" Miyavi laughed and gently shook Katherine awake.

She smiled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~~"

"Ohayou" everyone greeted

But she suddenly looked worried "wait, what time is it?"

"umm.. almost 7." Bou answered.

"Oh no I have to go." Katherine looked sad and kind of panicked.

"How come? We have rehearsal all day you should just hang around." Ruki said and ruffled her hair.

" It's not that I don't want to, but I have to get back home before they notice I'm gone." She laughed knowing somebody had probably noticed anyway.

"aww so you're leaving already?" Miyavi asked.

Katherine nodded sadly.

"But Miyavi-sama will you do me just one small favor before I leave it will make me eternally happy?" She smiled mischievously.

"sure why not? We had a lot of fun."

"okay then will you please kiss Kai-kun?"

there was an eruption of laughter.

" haha fine." Miyavi agreed.

Kai looked extremely scared.

"huh? Nobody asked me if I was willing—

But his sentence was cut off by the hottest kiss ever.

When it was over poor Kai was gasping for air.

" She said 'kiss' ! not 'molest' you fricken perv."

But at least someone was happy... Katherine stood there speechless, mouth wide open before letting out the loudest scream any of them had ever heard.

"Thanks Miyavi now I can die happy….witch is good cause my mom's probably gonna kill me when I get home."

Her new Jrocker friends laughed and waved goodbye.

"bye bye!" she yelled and closed the door.

Kai looked up at Miyavi.

"I still can't believe you did that."

"shut up you know you liked it."

OWARI


End file.
